


Catching Feelings

by WatercolorSunrise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, cursing, drunkedness, hangovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorSunrise/pseuds/WatercolorSunrise
Summary: MC’s roommate convinces her to attend a house party hosted by campus charity organization - The RFA. Minor legend and mystery on campus 707 is of course also there. MC thinks he’s weird - and absolutely adorable. Cheesiness ensues.This was originally written for Saeyoung Week 2019 on Tumblr for the prompt AU.





	1. Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever crack at an AU it was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> It was more popular on Tumblr than I ever expected and I've been requested to write a second chapter so if you like it there will be more to come!

“MC, Are you coming with me or not?!” Her roommate says in a whine as she puts the finishing touches on her lipstick in the mirror attached to their shared closet. 

MC looks up from the textbook she’s had her nose in for the past hour, Although she hasn’t absorbed much of it. Calculus was about as foreign to her as a different language - actually, even more so, she’s pretty sure she could learn another language faster than this. 

“I don’t know, Mei. I’m no fun at parties I usually just go sit in a corner and play games on my phone, or end up in some awkward conversation with some guy who can’t take a hint.” MC responds with a roll of her eyes. 

“Maybe this time will be different! You might meet someone you have something in common with, get into a good conversation, or maybe something even more interesting.” Her roommate says with a strange eye wiggle.

“Ok, first of all. Never do that again. Second of all. I’m not really looking for someone to “have conversations with” let alone anything “more interesting.” MC feels the bed dip as her roommate sits on the edge of it. 

“MC.” Mei says, serious now. “Don’t take this the wrong way but you can’t shut off all possibilities because the last person you dated didn’t understand your worth, ok?”

MC looks to the side. She’s right of course. It’s been more than enough time to have recovered. She was just sulking, constantly. Maybe she should get out for a while, She doubted she’d make much progress in understanding the symbols in her textbook in the next few hours anyway. She needed a tutor, and she wasn’t going to find one tonight. “Ok. I’ll go.” MC surrenders.

“YES, This is gonna be so much fun! You wanna borrow something from my closet? I have an outfit I think would look adorable on you.” Mei says, dancing about the room excitedly.

“Sure?” MC surrenders. 

“Who’s party is this anyway?” MC asks a few minutes later as she toys with the rips on her pants Mei picked out for her.

“Some charity organization, costs like five bucks to get in but hey it’s for charity. They aren’t sponsored by the school though which means tonight is going to be lit.” He roommate says

“Who invited you?” MC inquires. 

Her roommate shrugs “I don’t know. Some unknown number texted me the other day, a lot of others got invites too, the guy won’t give his name. You didn’t get one?”

“Nah, guess_ Mr. Unknown_ doesn’t like me too much” MC pouts exaggeratedly. 

“Oh shut up, that’s just cuz you never give your number to anyone, ever.” Mei responds, flipping her hand. 

–

30 minutes later they stand in front of a house near campus. Loud music plays from the house and people mill about on the lawn playing beer pong and talking, well more like screaming with how loud the music is. MC’s pretty sure she can see someone’s legs sticking out of a bush probably passed out. 

As they approach the door a blond boy, not too much taller than them stumbles out and pushes past MC’s roommate. Then he stops to stare at MC. His wide purple orbs become even wider as he studies her face. He places his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes. 

“Whoa,” He says, MC can smell beer on his breath. “You’re like. Really pretty.” 

Before she can respond the blond is being dragged away by a taller man with a platinum white ponytail and piercing red eyes. “Hey, hey come on man, you can’t just grab onto people like that. Sorry ladies, my friends a bit of a lightweight.” he apologizes whilst draping one of the smaller man’s arm’s around his shoulder so he can help him walk. “Come one, let’s get you home.” 

“But Zeeeeeeen.” The boy whines in protest as he’s dragged away. 

MC shakes her head as she follows the flow of people into the house. 

As soon as she enters the house she’s struck by the site of a red-headed man standing on the kitchen island, holding a fluffy white cat up above him while a man in a suit reaches desperately for said cat. 

People are gathered around watching the spectacle with amusement. 

“What is this, _Lion King_?” MC says under her breath

“Naaaaaaants ingonyamaaaaaa Bagithi Baba!’ The red-head belt’s out with almost perfectly accuracy.

“Oh ok, that _is_ what he’s doing. How drunk is that guy?”

“He’s not.” Her roommate answers. “He apparently doesn’t even drink alcohol. Just a lot of Dr. Pepper. That’s 707 or ‘Seven’ for short, he’s always like that. He’s kind of a campus legend.”

“707?” says questioningly “What in the world kinda name is that?”

Mei rolls her eyes. “Well, that’s not his real name, of course. He tells everyone it’s his code name. I don’t know, he’s a Comp Sci major, probably thinks it’s cool or something.”

“What a weirdo,” MC says studying the man and shutting up the small voice in her head telling her _weird, but cute_. “So what’s his real name?” She asks before she can stop herself.

“Luciel?… Something? I think? I don’t know, you want a drink?”

“I’m gonna need one with that guy around.” MC says watching as he jumps down from the counter, cat still in his hands and darts out the back door in a fit of giggles followed by suit dude. 

—

She has no idea what’s in these drinks her roommates been handing her but they taste good and as a result she’s completely lost track of how many she’s had. She’s heard people say you never realize how drunk you are until you’re in the bathroom, she’s currently finding out how true that is. 

She stares in the mirror and notes how her own reflection rotates and then resets with each blink. 

“Ha. Funny” she says to the mirror. Yup ok definitely drunk. 

She manages to wash her hands and get out of the bathroom without incident. When she opens the door to the hallway she sees someone crouched over, dangling something from a string. It’s the same crazy red-head from before. 

“Come on Elly! I’m sorry! You’ve gotta come out!” He says to someone. Something? 

It takes her drunk brain a moment to process that he’s trying to get the cat, who must currently be under the console table he’s crouched near, to come out. 

“She’ll come out if you jus leab her alone.” She slurs out. 

“But then how am I supposed to play with her?” Seven says, pouting. He turns around to look up at her. That’s when the full force of his golden eyes strike her for the first time. Her jaw falls open and she stands there stupid for a moment. 

“Uh… you ok there?” He says, noting her unresponsiveness. 

“Me? Yea! Yea I’m fine. It’s just your…” she stops herself.

Right then suit dude barrels down the hallway, quickly retrieving what must be his cat from under the furniture and mumbling something about “Elizabeth the 3rd” and “proper names”. 

“My?” Seven repeats slowly, seemingly more focused on her than the cat he was apologizing profusely to a second ago. 

“It just. You have like. Really pretty eyes.” She mentally slaps herself. God, she sounds just like that blond kid now. 

“OH! Thanks, Pretty Lady!” He says, flashing her the brightest, most beautiful smile that ever existed. 

Her stomach leaps as she feels her cheeks getting hotter. Did he really just call her that?_ oh no. No no no This isn’t good._ She thinks_. This is how it starts, and then before you know it’s morning and you’re regretting things._ “I uh, gotta go” She mumbles, turning back toward the stairs that lead back down to the party. 

She doesn’t make it far though and before she knows it the floor is in her face. How did that happen?

“Whoa, ok you are definitely not ok.” She hears a voice say behind her before study arms lean her gently up against the wall. He sits next to her somewhat supporting her weight along with the wall. 

“Here, sip on this.” He says handing her a bottle of water.

Where did he even get that? “What if you drugged it?” MC says accusingly.

“Smart girl, but no. Not really my thing.” He says before snapping the seal on the bottle, proving to her it’s brand new. She’s sure there are still other ways he could have drugged it but his kind eyes and her already inebriated state are making her care less. She takes it out of his hand and begins to gulp it down.

“Hey, hey, hey no,” He says taking it back from her. “Sip slowly, you’ll make yourself sick.” He practically feeds her sips for the next several minutes. 

“Thanks.” She says, leaning into him a little more. “I thought you were crazy, but you’re really nice.”

He chuckles. “What if I’m both?” he asks.

“Mmm. You’re cute so it’s ok.”

“You think I’m cute?” He asks, genuinely.

“Mmhmm.” She says nodding into his shoulder. 

“You’ll have to tell me that again when you’re not drunk so I believe you.”

“Mmkay, sounds good.” 

“Did you come here with someone?”

“My roommate, she likes parties. Made me come. I should be studying.” she groans. 

“And what exactly should you be studying?” 

“Calculus. I hate it. I don’t get it. I need a tutor.” She whines

“I could tutor you, you know. If you actually remember me tomorrow.”

She stares dumbstruck for a moment. “Whoa. Are you smart?” 

“Sometimes!” he says with a chuckle. “Why don’t we call your roommate? See if we can’t get you home? I can drive you both if you’re ok with it” 

“Mkay” she says taking out her phone. She stares at her lock screen, touching numbers on the keypad, attempting to unlock it but it would seem she can’t remember her code in her current state.

“Ughhhh she groans out. I changed the lock code the other day and I don’t remember it. It was my ex’s birthday and I was tired of thinking about it. I shoulda just kept it.” She says, defeated. 

“Can I see?” He offers, holding out his hand.

She shrugs and hands it to him. 

“Did you connect to the house wifi when you got here?” He asks, taking his own phone out. 

“Yea, why?”

“This should be a lot easier then.” He says, rapidly tapping his screen, then hers, before handing her phone back, unlocked. “Ta-Da!” He exclaims. 

“Whoa! What the fuck are they teaching you in Comp Sci?”

“Ah-haha” He laughs nervously. “I may have, learned that on my own.”

“You’re dangerous!”

“And don’t you forget it Bay-bee.” He says with a wink. 

_Shit, he really is cute._ She thinks as she pulls up her roommate’s contact info.

The phone rings a few times before Mei picks up, Sounding almost as drunk as MC.

“I want to go home,” MC says into the receiver. “Seven says he can drive us.”

“You’re hanging out with 707?” he roommate responds stunned.

“Ya. He’s cool.” she answers, making Seven smile.

—

Soon the three of them are walking out to the line of cars on the street. Seven is helping MC as a nice woman with a cute cropped haircut and a pencil skirt helps her roommate. 

“I didn’t realize ‘Charity Organization’ meant ‘helping drunk people into cars.’ The woman says.

“Sorry, Jaehee!” Seven apologizes.

“Do not be, you are doing the right thing Luciel.”

“Spent the day with Elly, the night with a cute girl, and I’m getting praise from Jaehee. I think I died. This isn’t real life. I must be in heaven” Seven says dramatically.

“You are so strange.” Jaehee says as they approach a sporty-looking red car. 

MC’s eyes trail over the sleek exterior of the car. “What rich dude owns this thing?” She says.

Jaehee snorts.

“Ah.” Seven says. “That would be Yours Truly, my dear. This is one of my babies.”

MC is feeling a bit more sober now. “One? Of your babies? What?”

“Hehe, and you’re getting the coveted shotgun seat.” He pauses “Just don’t tell Yoosung ok?” He whispers, helping her into the seat and buckling her in.

“Who the fuck is Yoo-” She cut short by the realization that is he is very close to her right now._ Oh, he smells good._ Her brain really needed to shut up. 

He looks down at her red face. “Come on Cutie, let’s get you home.” He says with a smile before shutting the door gently. 

—

Seven stands in her doorway. MC’s roommate has already crashed in her bed but MC herself must be feeling at least a little better as she stands to say goodnight to him. 

“Would it be too soon for me to ask for your number?” He asks nervously “Ya know, So I can see how you feel in the morning?” He hurriedly adds.

MC smiles, amusedly “Couldn’t you just hack the school’s database for it?”

“I could. But I won’t. I wouldn’t go against your wishes like that.” He says earnestly, eyes darting awkwardly to the side. 

MC smiles at him. He seems sweet. He really does. “I don’t usually give my number out to people.” She says shuffling in the doorway. “But people aren’t usually as nice to me as you were tonight.” 

He smiles one of those 100-watt smiles again. “Is that a yes?”

She giggles. “Yea, let me see your phone.” she says. 

She takes it and enters her info handing it back to him.

“MC huh? Cute.” He notes “I’ll text you so you have my number too.”

The phone beeps a second later with a “Hey Hiya Hey Hey” displayed on the screen.

“What should I put you under? 707? Seven? Luciel?”

“Saeyoung.” He says quietly, his face becoming red as he avoids her eyes, checking the time “It’s late I gotta go I’m sorry! I’ll text you in the morning!” he says as he backpedals down the hall waving at her. 

“Why do you have so many names!?” she shouts.

“It’s a secret!” he responds before opening the heavy metal door to the stairwell and disappearing. 

MC shuts the door and plops down on her bed, smiling wider than she has in a long time as she stares at his contact info. 

“I can’t believe you and The Legendary Seven Zero Seven are gonna date.” Mei grumbles out.

“Who said that?!” MC says with a scandalized tone. 

“Both of your faces did just now!” she teases before rolling over. 

MC giggles again, feeling giddy and for the first night in months she falls asleep thinking about someone new.


	2. 7 New Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC awakens with a headache/hangover from the previous night's excursion, luckily a certain someone is more than willing to brighten her morning. With a little help from their respective roommates they should be on their way to seeing each other again.

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP _

The shrill sound of MC's alarm pierces through her slumber bringing her to consciousness, much to her dismay.

"Ughhh." She groans as the full weight of her headache is realized as soon as she moves to tap the snooze button on her phone. She groans again, smothering her face into the pillow desperate to sink back into sleep. There are no hangovers in dreamland. 

Of course exactly 10 minutes later - _ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _

This time MC doesn't mess around with the snooze button, it's too early and her head hurts way too much for this right now, her morning class is just not going to happen. She grasps desperately at sleep again. 

She's not sure how much later it is but begins to hear Mei rustle around the room, getting ready for class and then the light turns on. MC groans again and pulls and blankets up over her head in protest. 

"How are you feeling there, Sunshine?" Her roommate asks. 

"Mmmm" MC groans miserably in response. "Why did I let you take me to a party on a weeknight?"

Her roommate laughs quietly. "You should be thanking me."

"For what?!" MC asks incredulously. 

"You seriously don't remember? Maaaaybe you should check your phone that's been going off for the past hour." Mei says before the bathroom door clicks closed. 

_ Why? _ MC thinks in response pulling her phone off her nightstand and under her little blanket tent. _ It's not like anyone ever texts…me? _ She thinks as she sees seven new messages from "Saeyoung (Crazy Cat Guy)" 

"Oh, shit." She mutters as memories from the night before - as well as a healthy dose of embarrassment - flood in. Parts of the night are definitely blurry in her mind. She remembers the bathroom and Seven/Saeyoung with the cat. And his eyes. Oh my god, his eyes, and that smile. Her heart clenches at the thought of him. This isn’t good, It’s been less than 24 hours and she’s already in deep. 

Bits and pieces of their conversation float through her head but she can’t seem to grasp the entirety of it. Ugh. Why did she have so many of those... whatever they weres? What did she say to him? She desperately hopes nothing too bad. It couldn't have been anything too bad if he was texting her right? Unless it was that bad and he was telling her how weird she was. _ Calm down MC, calm down. Just unlock your phone and read the messages, you can do it. _

She takes a deep breath and bites her lip, entering her lock code. Her screen brightens, making her headache more apparent, but revealing the messages to her. 

**Saeyoung (9:09am): **PSHHT This is ground control to Astronaut MC, do you read me?

**Saeyoung (9:25am):** PSHHT I repeat. MC, do you read me?

**Saeyoung (10:07am):** lolol I really hope you don't have a morning class

**Saeyoung (10:11am):** How are you feeling, Little Kitty?

**Saeyoung (10:15am):** >.< Was that weird? Sorry that was probably weird

**Saeyoung (10:20am):** Please let Seveny know you are still alive when you can 

**Saeyoung (10:30am):** I‘m in class now but Secret Agent 707 might have to go on a rescue mission afterward if he doesn't hear back from you ^^’

MC’s face heats up a few degrees as she reads the messages _ He’s worried about me! _ Her heart leaps again as she thinks over how to respond to him as quickly as possible. 

\--

Seven bobs his leg up and down nervously as he sits in his back corner seat of the Comp Sci lab, not hearing anything his teacher is saying about compilation errors. He unlocks his phone for the third time in less than a minute and stares at the notification bar. Was he too forward? Too weird? She didn't seem to mind is weirdness too much last night but maybe that was because she was drunk? Or maybe something’s actually wrong, what if she had alcohol poisoning? Was she hurt, or was she just ignoring him? He didn't like either of those options frankly. 

“Luciel?” He hears his teacher's voice pierces through his mind’s paranoid circling. 

“Can you tell me why this code isn’t compiling correctly? Tell me where the error is.” His teacher looks at him pointedly, obviously trying to catch him off guard.

“Uhhhh” He stalls, scanning the code on the board. “You have a syntax error on line 23.”

His teacher - Mr. Vanderwood, seems a little disappointed he can’t reprimand him, “That's cor-”

“And 47.” Seven adds. 

“Wait, what?” Mr. Vanderwood says incredulously scanning the code himself. “You’re right… uhh thanks, I guess”

“No probs Ms. Vanderwood.” Seven replies casually. 

“It’s Mr. Vanderwood, Luciel.”

“Right, right, won't happen again Vandy!” the class collectively giggles at the interaction that's quite common amongst the two

“LUCIEL!”

“Ah hahaha sorry!” Seven cowers, shutting up. 

His teacher stares at him a moment longer before continuing, “The next type of error you may have is a runtime error, a runtime error occurs when….” - and just like that Seven has checked out and is back to his phone again, and he has two new messages! He fumbles a bit in his excitement but manages to get his phone unlocked. 

**MC (Q-T-π): **Hey! Sorry for making you worry! I just woke up.

**MC (Q-T-π):** And if it wasn't weird I’d be worried it wasn't you I was talking to, but that doesn’t mean I didn't like it. :) 

She doesn't hate him! She thanked him! Thank God. He impulsively grasps the cross around his neck in victory. She used a smile emoji! Does that mean he made her smile? Oh, he really hopes so!

He looks rapidly around the room. Realizing Vanderwood is busy helping someone else he quickly types out a reply. 

**Saeyoung: **She lives! :D Seven can breathe again. How do you feel? 

\--

MC seats herself up in bed and manages to get at least her feet off the bed before she's alerted to another message, her stomach responds with a small flourish of butterflies. Wow, he's fast. She thinks, smiling and reading his reply. 

\--

Seven watches his screen faithfully for her next message.

**MC (Q-T-π): **Honestly? I feel like death D:

**MC (Q-T-π): **But talking to you is definitely helping this headache go away.

He can’t help but crack a wide smile.

**Saeyoung:** Glad to be of assistance!

He can’t just let the conversation die like this though. He has to think of a way to continue it, and that's when an idea hits him.

**Saeyoung:** I have something else that may help!

**MC (Q-T-π): **Oh yea, What's that?

**Saeyoung:** Seven’s magic hangover (and other ailments) cure-aaaaall… Ddddddrumroll plz

**MC (Q-T-π): **Dum-dum-da-da-da-dum-dum!

**Saeyoung:** Seven Star Energy Drink!

**MC (Q-T-π): **You have your own energy drink? :O!

**Saeyoung:** Uhhhh well, haha

**Saeyoung:** not officially 

**Saeyoung:** BUT

**Saeyoung:** I’m sure it will help clear up that nasty hangover! And that’s not all!

**Saeyoung:** It would be hand-delivered by yours truly :)

He sends the last message and waits with bated breath for a reply.

\--

The bathroom door opens and Mei steps out all ready for class and starts getting her things together. MC stares at her phone screen. He wants to come over? She bites her lip and thinks for a minute. She hasn’t even had a shower yet. She groans loudly and throws her head back onto her pillow in defeat, resulting in a powerful reminder of the headache she needs to get rid of. 

Mei eyes her peculiar display. “Alright, tell Mei what’s wrong.”

“Seven wants to come over” MC groans.

“So?? That’s great. Shouldn’t you be excited?”

“He wants to bring me something to help my hangover.”

“Aww, and here we all thought he was just crazy. That’s so sweet! I’m still not seeing the issue though unless you don’t actually like him and that was just the drink talking last night?”

“No, no that’s” MC stutters. “That’s not it. It’s just… I look like garbage.” MC replies sitting up again so Mei can see her face, still covered in smudged makeup from the night before. 

“Hmm” Mei considers. “High-quality garbage though, like rich people garbage. Ya know?”

“Thanks,” MC replies sarcastically. 

“What I mean is, you just gotta clean yourself up a bit and you’ll be fine. Like a million dollar sofa with a stain on it.” Mei says tossing her a bag of makeup wipes, a brush, her foundation and a tube of mascara.

MC wipes her face down, using about 3 wipes to get everything off, and then starts her “low effort” look by pulling her hair into a messy bun with a few loose locks on each side.

Mei ruffles around in MC’s dresser “Annnd you probably want to change.”

MC looks down and realizes she’s still wearing what she borrowed from Mei the night before. 

"How many beige sweaters do you have, Girl?" Mei tosses her a particularly oversized one and a pair of black leggings. 

"They're comfy!" MC defends, finally rising herself from her bed to change. "Oh shit. I forgot to answer him!" She adds a second later, frantically pulling her sweater over her head. 

"You left that poor boy on read? He probably thinks you hate him now." Mei teases. 

"Nooooo!" MC whines fishing her phone out of her covers. 

\--

Saeyoung leaves class and drives the short distance back to the RFA house, glancing at his phone more frequently than he should. It's been fifteen minutes, she's probably not going to answer. He shouldn't have invited himself over like that. 

He walks in the door, no one seems to be home at the moment. He continues up the stairs. 

**MC (Q-T-π): **That would actually be very nice of you, but fair warning I look like a hot mess :/

A sense of relief falls over him, and then excitement and then… nervousness? It's been a while since he's felt that particular emotion. 

**Saeyoung: **I'm sure you look beautiful! :)

**Saeyoung: **I'll head over as soon and I can get everything together! 

**MC (Q-T-π):** Can't wait :)

He reads her message as he enters his room, flinging his black and yellow backpack onto the small couch and whoops loudly with enthusiasm, jumping up and down in excitement. 

"What the fuck?!" Saeran's voice rings out from the other side of the room as he whips around in his desk chair to give his brother one of his trademark glares. 

It would seem Seven forgot to check the room for other occupants when he entered. "Oops sorry bro!"

"Yeah, whatever." He says, writing off his brother's little show as one of his typical little displays and going back to his work.

Saeyoung yanks his t-shirt off over his head, and walks over to the shared closet and begins flipping through shirts. 

“Great job with inviting people to the party last night, by the way. A lot of people came out!”

Saeran smirks. “Amazing how many people are willing to go over to a random house because a stranger told them there would be free alcohol.”

“Tell me about it, Jaehee’s totaling the amount now but we should have quite a pretty good amount to donate this time!” 

“That’s good, I’ll ask her about it later.” Saeran answers, writing himself a reminder on a post-it and sticking it to his computer screen. 

Seven check his teeth in the closet mirror, “We missed you though, where were you last night?” He attempts to pry, knowing his brother is a pretty private person but he hoping maybe he’ll tell him anyway. 

“Out” Saeran deadpans, revealing nothing. 

“Hmm, ok I won’t bug you about but just be careful ok? I’ve been hearing about some weird cult stuff going on around campus.”

Saeran scoffs. “Cults? Seriously? Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.” 

“Hey, can I borrow this shirt?” Seven asks, holding up a short sleeve, white button-down of Saeran’s. Obviously forgetting his former train of thought. 

Saeran tsks in response “Ah, I see you didn’t do your laundry again.”

“I was busy!” Pleeaaasee?” Seven begs. 

“Ugh, sure fine whatever, if it even fits you.”

“Thanks! You’re my favorite twin!” Seven shrugs into the shirt it’s a little tight, but manageable.

“That statement makes absolutely no sense, but ok. What are you getting all dressed up for anyway? I haven't seen you make an effort like this since the RFA Christmas Ball.”

“The Defender of Justice, the Mighty Seven-Zero-Seven must deliver much-needed medicine to a pretty lady who has fallen ill!” Seven says dramatically, earning an eye roll from his brother before heading over to the mirror to style his hair the best he can without product. It's still a mess but at least it looks a little neater. He sprays a little cologne on his neck and then checks his breath. “Oof, that’s not gonna work,” He says to himself before looking over at Saeran. “Hey, you got any mints?”

“I _ always _have mints,” Saeran replies tossing him a tin from the generous supply in his desk. 

“Bless you, dear brother.” Seven dumps a few in his mouth and cronches on them, making Saeran cringe. 

“You’re supposed to let them dissolve ya know.” Saeran grimaces. 

“Yea, yea no time gotta go!” Seven turns his backpack upside down and dumps his books and laptop onto the couch before shoving new stuff into his backpack in its place, flinging it onto his back and heading out the door. 

Saeran simply rolls his eyes “And don’t fuck up my shirt!” he shouts as he listens to his brother’s footsteps descend the staircase and go out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you've enjoyed. :) 
> 
> I'll admit I'm not sure where this story is going just yet, but what I do have is a lot of potential fluff, maybe a bit of drama? We will see!


	3. Saving the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven saves the day, and MC returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fan-service-y, a little trope-y and really, really fluffy. I hope you like it!
> 
> I meant to have this out last week but holiday madness got in the way D: 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

A short “squee” escapes MC’s lips as she reads over his messages again. 

“What was that?” Mei asks. 

“He called me beautiful!” She can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. 

“See? Nothing to worry about. Even if he hasn’t seen the high-quality garbage you are in the morning!” Mei jabs affectionately. 

“Hey!”

“I'm just kidding! Anyway, I have class. So you kids have fun and uhh stay safe!” Mei says opening the door. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” MC asks, but the door closes before she can get the sentence out fully. 

With Mei gone the full reality of the situation hits her. 

Saeyoung is coming over. _Crap_

She acted completely on impulse and now he’s going to realize she’s actually a smelly awkward mess when alcohol isn’t helping her words flow out so smoothly - if she could even call the previous night’s performance _smooth. _The point was that the alcohol helped her get her words out without her overthinking every little thing, especially in front of someone like _him. _

She attempts to make her bed, although that's a little rough with the headache that still persists. She borrows a bit of Mei’s perfume and makes sure to apply deodorant and then makes her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Halfway through brushing there’s a rhythmic knocking on the door almost like a little tune, so unique the only person it could possibly be is him. 

She panics slightly, spitting out her toothpaste and quickly rinsing out her mouth, She smooths out her sweater and pads over to the door taking a deep breath and finally opens it. Saeyoung stands there in a crisp white button-down that seems to cling to him in all the right places. A small smile graces his lips as he runs a hand through his tousled red locks. 

“Morning! Is it still morning?” He says. 

“Hey. Uh” MC looks behind her at the alarm clock on the desk. “Yup still morning!”

Seven’s eyes sweep over the girl holding the door open in front of him. She looks comfortable - and adorable. Very warm, like she’d be perfect to snuggle up to and share hot cocoa with, and that sweater looks so soft! She looked sexy as hell the night before but if he’s being completely honest she looks even better like this. Like a girl you could - what’s the phrase? “Take home to mom”? If he had a mom that was._ Take home to brother? Nah that doesn't sound good at all hmmm…_ Suddenly, something seems to catch his eye. “You um, have a little bit of something on your lip.”

“Shit.” MC stutters wiping her face. 

“Oh, uh wrong side." He watches futility while she swipes the other side of her face, missing the spot again. "May I?” He raises his hand slightly, asking for permission to touch her. 

“S-sure.” She can feel her face gaining heat already. 

Using his thumb he quickly wipes the bit of toothpaste of the corner of her mouth. “There you go! Good as ever!”

“T-thanks" she blushes, "uhh you can come in! If you want of course.”

He studies her thoughtfully, blushing a bit himself and passes over the threshold into her dorm. “hmph, cute.” he mutters.

“What?” She asks, having not heard him well. 

“Oh uh, nothing!” He attempts to cover, not realizing he had spoken aloud. 

He was going to be the death of her. 

“How’s your head?” Saeyoung asks her, taking off his backpack and setting in on the floor near her bed. 

“Oh, its… ok.” She tries to play it off as she attempts to wheel her desk chair out for him to sit in, however one of the legs ends up rolling out in front of her and she trips, stumbling a bit before catching herself. 

“hmmm" he taps his chin, "It's just as I thought.” he assesses. 

“W-what do you mean?" She inquires. 

“Back to bed with you missy! You need more recoup time!" Saeyoung declares, throwing back the covers on her bed and scooping her up before unceremoniously plopping her down unto her mattress. 

She giggles despite the slight rush of pain that plagues her head as a result of his antics. “I guess there's no arguing that.”

He pulls up the desk chair to the side of her bed. “Do not fear! 707 has the perfect cure for you!”

“You mean your weird energy drink?” She giggles again.

“Oh no! No, no, I can’t actually let you test that, that’s what I have Yoosung for! You, pretty lady - get the real treatment! And also, I’ll have you know I almost came over here in my nurse costume just to administer it to you but I didn't want to scare you away.”

“Actually that would have been pretty amazing,” MC admits. 

“Damn, next time then!” Saeyoung declares, taking items out of his bag. 

“Let’s hope there isn't a ‘next time’. Last night wasn't exactly my best decision." She pauses for a moment, smiling "but I suppose the meeting you part was worth it.” 

He smiles one of _those_ smiles again and MC feels her heart flutter, little does she know how much her words made his heart feel much the same. 

“Then I guess it’s only right for me to try and fix you up! Ok first, you need electrolytes!” he says brightly, handing her a sports drink. Which she takes with a smile. “Headache medication!” He continues, popping two out and handing them to her. “And finally…” He reaches into his backpack again and pulls out something wrapped in foil “Breakfast! I hope you like egg and cheese sandwiches?”

“That seriously sounds like the best thing ever right now.” She responds excitedly. “You sure know how to take care of a girl, keep that up and you’ll have me wrapped around your finger in no time,” She says before she can think. _Oh my god, why did I say that? I'm not even drunk anymore, why does he make me say things like that?!_

He says nothing, but smiles thoughtfully as he unwraps her breakfast for her making her feel like maybe he didn't exactly dislike that idea?

“Did you get one for yourself?” She asks, taking a bite. Her eyes roll back as a short moan escapes her lips and she throws her head back in satisfaction

Now it’s his turn for red cheeks. He wasn't exactly expecting to see that sight today. “Oh, uh. Nah! I had some chips this morning.”

“That's not a meal!” She scolds, still chewing. “Have the other half silly!”

“But that's for you!” He insists.

“Not anymore! You have to take care of yourself.”

“Says the girl who was drunk 12 hours ago!” He quips, taking the other half of the sandwich in defeat, it _had_ been a while since he had any real food.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?”

“Mmhmm!” He says while chewing, neither of them obviously caring much for table manners. “I got you home and brought you breakfast so I get to make one jab at you!”

“Ok, fair enough.” She concedes.

They sit quietly for a moment, just eating and enjoying the company. She finishes up her half as he goes to take the second to last bite of his, inadvertently causing a shift in the contents of the tiny bit of remaining sandwich causing some egg and cheese to fall onto his shirt. Or rather - his brother’s shirt. 

“Aww shit.” He mutters.

“Oh no!” she exclaims. “That's the curse of white shirts, you wear one and you’re immediately more likely to drop something on it.”

“Right? Ugh, Saeran’s gonna murder me.” He groans

She cocks her head in confusion “Who’s Saeran?”

“My brother, I borrowed this from him cuz I maaay have forgotten to do laundry and I maaaay have... wanted to look nice for you?" He hurries through the second part of his statement. 

She smiles at the confession, “Well you do look nice, but there’s no way I’m letting your brother kill you! The laundry room is down the hall. I can throw it in the wash for you! I have a load of whites to do anyway.”

“I’d feel so bad to make you do that when you’re not feeling well though!” He whines.

“Nonsense! I'm feeling much better thanks to you! Now take your shirt off!” _Shit, I did it again, think before you speak MC._

“Oh ho ho, so forward!” He chuckles with a sly look and a wink. "I like that."

The wink hits her straight in the chest like a bullet “Ahh I didn't mean it like that.” MC stammers. 

He chuckles unbuttoning his shirt, “You are way too cute.”

She glances away bashfully. “T-thanks.”

He gets all the buttons undone and pulls off his shirt standing up from where he was seated. “You have a basket of the other stuff you need to be washed? We can go together if you want,” he asks. 

She can’t speak for a moment she just points and nods her head watching him as he puts his shirt in with her laundry and picks up the basket like a model in some male pin-up magazine. _This isn’t fair, I thought he was a Comp-Sci major?! He said he eats chips for breakfast! Why does he have abs!? _She can almost see the cover of the magazine that would feature the image in front of her, the caption reads_: "Local man eats chips for breakfast and sits in front of a computer all day but still has a 6 pack, Doctors hate him!" _

“Ready?” He asks, snapping her out of her thoughts. Did he notice her staring? 

He smirks. 

He totally noticed her staring and now that face isn't making it any easier not to stare!

“Y-yea!” She answers quickly, getting up and slipping her flip-flops on. 

In the hall, she catches more than a few girls and a couple boys ogling her companion. One girl she shares a class with gives an impressed look and an enthusiastic nod. 

"Saeyoung?" She says when they get to their destination. 

"Ya?" He answers casually tossing items into the washer. 

"Um, I think a couple people we passed in the hall were getting the wrong idea about us."

"Us? Why?" 

"Well, you're not wearing a shirt, and I still look like a hot mess. It's still _somewhat_ morning, people might think... things."

He takes another glance at her, raising an eyebrow as he looks her over again. "Your definition of “mess” seems really inaccurate, the other part-"

A familiar male voice cuts him off "Seven?" It questions. 

"Yoosung!" He cries excitedly. "What are you doing here?! You feeling ok? I heard that chocolate milk is a great cure for a hangover."

"I have a group project with someone in this dorm and I'm not falling for that again, Seven!" He defends, Seven just shrugs in response and throws in a pair of MC's leggings into the washer before picking up another article.

"Uh… Seven?" Yoosung says slowly, not looking at Seven's face. 

"Ya?"

"Why do you have a girl's bra? And where's your shirt?! " 

"Oh. Uhhh." Seven stammers, trying not to picture how the lacey bralette must look on her. "I, uh."

MC's shock is unavoidable but she has to think fast. "Oops! That's mine! It must have fallen into your stuff on accident, I'll just be taking that, thanks! Sorry about that!" She snatches her undergarment from out of Saeyoung's hand and holds it to her chest possessively. 

Yoosung's eyes snap to her and then narrow before he smiles at her. "Have we met?" 

Wasn't he that drunk kid who kinda latched onto her shoulders last night? 

"I'm Yoosung by the way!" He says excitedly seeming to have completely forgotten about Seven who just snickers as he throws the rest of the load in. 

_So this is his test subject_ MC thinks to herself. 

"Nice to meet you, Yoosung. You must be a friend of Saeyoung's?" She asks. 

Seven turns back around just in time to receive a questioning look from Yoosung. "Yea, I mean I'd like to think so at least. Although I'm curious about how you met _Saeyoung." _He emphasis the name while looking at Seven questioningly once more. 

"We met at the RFA party." Seven tells him. 

"The one _last night?" _Yoosung asks doubtfully_. _

"Yup! That's the one!"

"Hmph, interesting…" Yoosung deadpans. "Well, I've gotta get to work on this project. I'll see you and your new friend later." 

“Awww, Yoosungie! Don’t be jealous.” Seven calls as Yoosung walks away. 

"Is he ok?" MC inquires once she's sure Yoosung is out of earshot. 

"Yea, he's just sensitive."

"Whatever about?"

"I knew him for 2 years before I told him my real name he's probably wondering why you already know it when we only met last night." 

MC hums contemplatively. "And why _do_ I know it?"

"Because." He says simply.

"Because?"

"Mmhmm"

"Is that all your going to tell me?"

"Mmhmm!" 

"Why don't you use your real name anyway? Do you not like it?" She asks as he uncaps the laundry detergent. "C-cuz I think it's a cute na- I mean a nice name. I mean I'm just kinda wondering why you don't use it I guess?"

He smiles at her compliment but it doesn't reach his eyes. "It's a dangerous name. A dangerous name for a dangerous person."

She cocks an eyebrow at him and barks a laugh "Oh, yea you look _real_ intimidating right now pouring that _laundry detergent_." 

He laughs with her while he finishes up with the machine. 

She gasps dramatically, “Oh no whatever will I do?! This man NO, not a man! This _menace _came to my dorm and did my laundry after he fed me and made my headache go away, he must be stopped!” 

“I know, I know It’s hard to believe because I’m so cute but it’s true!” He defends. 

“Ok, Ok. should I be careful of you helping old ladies across the street too?”

“Don’t say I didn't warn you, Sweetie” He says in a sing-song voice. 

For a moment she considers whether or not he’s actually being serious, but she just can’t imagine the guy standing in front of her right now - who, by the way, is currently trying to blow a stray hair out of his face and failing (adorably)- being involved in anything even remotely dangerous. No this is definitely another one of his stunts. 

Seven’s phone goes off, interrupting her train of thought. “Shit,” He says, sounding disappointed. 

“What’s up?”

“I’ve got class in 30 minutes, guess I didn't think this through to well.” He says finally tucking that pesky hair loss behind his glasses and motioning to the laundry machine.

“That’s ok!” She ensures, “I can bring you your shirt later tonight, or tomorrow! I know where you live.” She says tauntingly. 

“Oh ho ho, now whos the one trying to seem dangerous hmm?” He reaches out, tickling her side. She stifles a giggle and jumps back a bit. 

“Uh oh.” He says

“What?” she says nonchalantly. 

“You're ticklish!” “I have no idea what you’re referring too,” She says backing away from him, but smiling all the same.

“Mmmhmm.” He hums sauntering closer to her until she backed up against the wall. “Then I guess you won’t mind if I…” he pauses “DO THIS” he finishes attacking her sides in feather-light caresses. 

She thrashes back and forth in a fit of giggles, filling the air and Seven’s heart alike with mirthful joy. He chuckles watching her react to him.

Her face becomes flushed with a dusting of pink, her eyes prick with tears as she smiles from ear to ear. He becomes so enraptured with it all that he begins to slow his torturous tickling and then ceases completely. Just. Staring into her eyes. 

They’re so close now. He could close that gap very easily, but would she welcome it? He inches a bit closer, her eyes widen as she’s entranced by his molten gold irises her breath hitches in her throat and then… 

His phone blares again, knocking them both out of their trance. Saeyoung stumbles back, embarrassed and checks his phone again “Crap, I’ve got 20 minutes” he mumbles. 

She frowns as he steps away from her. “Guess you better get a move on, then”

“One more thing, can I ask you a favor?” He says slowly and she nods in agreement, “Can I borrow a shirt?”


End file.
